Core 1: Pathology SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The individual research projects comprising this Ovarian Cancer SPORE application require the procurement, processing, and analysis of histopathological material from patients with ovarian cancer and benign ovarian diseases. The research projects have needs for frozen and formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded samples of tumor and normal tissue. The proposed Pathology Core augments the already established MD Anderson Cancer Center Gynecological Tumor Bank and the P30-sponsored MD Anderson Cancer Center Centralized Tissue Repository with supporting database and intranet access. The Core provides for tissue acquisition by experienced gynecological pathologists to assure high-quality tissues for the investigators participating in this SPORE as well as investigators of other SPOREs. The goal of the Pathology Core is to provide frozen tissue, paraffin-embedded tissue, and histopathological expertise related to the specific needs of the research projects comprising this SPORE proposal. To achieve this goal, the Pathology Core proposes the following Specific Aims: Aim 1 is to maintain a frozen and paraffin-embedded tissue repository of ovarian cancer, benign ovarian processes, and normal ovary. The primary tissue source will be operative and biopsy specimens submitted to the Department of Pathology at MD Anderson Cancer Center. Aim 2 is to provide pathological review for all clinical specimens utilized in the SPORE projects and to provide histopathological technical services as necessary. Such technical services include immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, creation of specific tissue microarray slides, pathological evaluation of mouse tumors, and microdissection of tissue sections. Aim 3 is to establish a blood/urine/ascites fluid repository from patients undergoing surgery for ovarian cancer and benign ovarian processes. These fluids will provide the resources for the testing of putative prognostic and diagnostic markers derived from experiments in the SPORE projects. Aim 4 is to create and maintain a relational SPORE Database for all samples collected by the Pathology Core. This SPORE Database will provide for a virtual tissue repository that can be shared electronically with all SPORE investigators.